totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Maulik
Yes--'Ken Eleven!' 16:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) BTW Yes = Win--'Ken Eleven!' 16:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nalyd, I really want to see this so bad right now... if I had a character from India, it probably would be a tech support person. Just thought I'd say.I love you when you dance when you're freestyling trance So pure such an expression 16:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) this is so cool! Old peeps rock!I am 16:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) A tech support guy? THATS EPIC. XD Thanks everyone, this guy is looking really cool. I wanna talk to Sprink about his pic though cause I'm having a poblem with it i htink he'd know what to do. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) XDDDDDDDDDDD, I love his character! Goldenshane 17:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shane. He's gonna be epic. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds epically awesome. 8D SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I like him. XD NoahConsidering buying myself a life on Craig’s List, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 01:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) He looks awesome. :D Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 01:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, I worked super hard on him. XD I tried to make him perfect... Except I forgot eyebrows at first and had no idea what to do what his right arm should do. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think his pic looks awesome, now. Even more awesome than before. I could totally imagine a turban on him. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL, thanks Sprink! XD His neck is too weak too support a turban, and I just can't draw one. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's a turban on him. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) If he were to have a turban, I'd have made his head bigger. I love it Sprink. XDNalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) COOL! - Copper5 Is he going to be Total Drama Losers?-user:lindsaysbiggestfan xD. I like him. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 20:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aw, I love his new pic, Reddy. 8D Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just wait til you see the new one. xD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The picture on Maulik's character page reminds me of something I once read about how the young perceive the elderly. A study found that, when kids are asked to draw pictures of people in their 60s, they usually draw pictures of people in their 90s. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, Maulik just ages faster than most people. xD That's pretty interesting though. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC)